


Dance x With x Me

by 1angel2heart



Series: HisoGon Short Stories☆ [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon wants it, M/M, Some suggestive language, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, alcohol mention, bold uke, sexually confident virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: Hisoka was stalking but Gon catches him. [OneShot]





	Dance x With x Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chokemegon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chokemegon).



> So I was bad...and did some unexpected writing _(:3」∠)_

 

**Chapter Warning:** Some suggestive language.

**A/N:** I love a bold Gon almost as much as I love a subdued, wrecked one. And I love Killua panicking to the point of a heart attack over Gon's reckless decisions. This ficlet, with its art, was done on impulse in response to an ask by _Chokemegon_ on Tumblr, where I too believe that Gon would be a little wild when drunk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HxH. If I did, do you think I’d be working a shitty 9-5?

**Chapter Dictionary:**

Dirty Dancing: A morally unclean, indecent or sexually provocative style of **dancing**. An up close and personal style of **dance** in which the [the two involved] **dance** in close contact with sexually provocative body movements. [[woohoo](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj_xceztOvfAhWDwVkKHdLCAJ4QFjABegQIBRAE&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.yourdictionary.com%2Fdirty-dancing&usg=AOvVaw1xBuEFEaoDgN2JvfeWTQXF)]

Snake Oil: Fat from the Chinese water snake. Popular in the past as a miraculous cure-all, ointment and lubricant. But in this, it is used to mean that his hips  / movements are EXTREMELY flexible. Oil is a lubricant right? So added to anything it will make it move easier. Think of it from that context. 

* * *

 

Dance x With x Me.

 

****ISOKA. DANCE WITH ME.”

Hisoka blinked.

“…♠”

_Me?_

_Huh?_

_Who…said that?_ _♦_

He looked around, then down to see the originator of that bold question, looking up at him with a witchy smirk and his small hand extended…enticing him to take that invitation.

_Ah…_

_Is this a dream?_ _♥_

_Or maybe I’m dead…_

Hisoka continued to look down at Gon’s proffered hand, showing no signs of even thinking of taking it.

_Yeah that’s it—I’m totally dead._

_Someone probably got me in a surprise attack—_ _♦_

“Dance with me,” Gon repeated more forcefully, his voice demanding as he grabbed Hisoka's hand, his grip insistent whilst he dragged him onto the dance floor.

“What…? ~♣”

They meandered through the throng of dancing bodies with Gon leading the way, moving quickly under the dazzling, rotating multi-coloured lowlights until he stopped pulling the eccentric magician and turned around to look up at his face with eager eyes. “Ehehe…this song is my favorite…I want to dance to it…”

_But…why me? ~_ Hisoka thought, eyes widening from the slits they were as Gon stepped into his personal space, green knee-high boots toe-to-toe with his high heeled black shoes. _Ok so I’m not dead, but this is definitely a dream…~_ _♦_

“Your expression is funny!” Gon chuckled, his laugh melodious and his skin a radiant polished bronze as it shone under the blinking, swerving and spinning lights in the dance club. “Are you okay, Hisoka?” He smiled coyly, but was smirking wickedly on the inside. “I only want to show you a dance from my island…heh…”

“Gon! What are you doing??!”

Hisoka could hear Killua's voice in the distance, over the din of the crowd and music; distressed and screaming at Gon to stop whatever it was he was planning right away before he regretted it, but that warning only seemed to spur Gon on and the boy smiled, a wild glint in his eyes and a mischievous grin plastered on his face as he took both of Hisoka’s hands in his.

Hisoka almost moaned. Just touching the young man’s hands like this and gazing down into those excited hazel eyes felt so good that it finally occurred to him: he was **_not_** dreaming. Gon was in fact very willing, and very excited to be in his company.

_Gon…asked me to dance…_ _♥_

As though something snapped within him at that realization, Hisoka pulled his hands out of Gon's and instead planted them on his hips to pull the surprised young man to him.

“…!” Gon gasped as the evidence of Hisoka's desire was pressed flush against his tummy but instead of pulling away, he started to move slowly, seductively, grinding his body against the redhead’s in time to the music blasting from hidden speakers.

_I can feel his dick…_

Gon’s blush was scarlet and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes grew.

_Wow. It’s so big…_

_I want it. I wonder how it’s going to feel if he puts it inside—_

The fingers on his hips pressed harder, as though Hisoka was using that desperate grip to hold on to the last shreds of his sanity and Gon almost laughed out loud, his mischievous tenacity increasing as the tropical beat of the music sped up, and with it the movement of his hips.

“W-what…kind of d-dance…is this…♣” Hisoka asked in wonder, seeming to already be at his limit.

“Ehehehe…You don’t know of it…?” Gon's laughter was decidedly naughty despite his innocent expression. “It’s a popular dance in my country…heh…” he replied, rolling his hips lasciviously against Hisoka’s.

“T-this…” Hisoka gasped. “This is…a dance…?!”

“Heh…Of course it is…!” Gon giggled. “You’re silly, Hisoka! What else would it be?”

“Oh…Gon…~♥” Hisoka had never thought that Gon had such perfectly rhythmic, lithe moves on the dancefloor. It was as though his entire body was boneless and inoculated with snake oil; flexible, grinding and smoothly twisting against his in a seductive torture that set whatever blood that was left in his veins aflame with lust.

_Gon…_

_Ah…Gon-kun is dancing with me~_

_This…dance…_ _♥_

_Oh goodness…it’s like we’re having sex standing up…_

_Gon…oh…_

Maybe it was the nature of the dance, or maybe he was as horny as he always was, but Hisoka could not stop thinking of Gon moving just as he was but under him as they fucked on top of a bed (or table or chair or stairs…). Gon would accept each and every one of his hard thrusts, his flexible strong, smaller body twisting up to meet his and his fat ass rippling with each slap as their hips met.

_My goodness…Gon…you are perfect…!_

_Gon…!_

As Gon rolled his body against his in an especially prolonged, exaggerated move, Hisoka bit into his lip. Seeing Gon wickedly smirking at his reaction made him immediately imagine that the boy was wearing that same naughty expression as he looked down at him while riding him hard.

_Oh…!_

That thought almost sent him over the edge and Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again, too scared that this wonderful occurrence would disappear in a phantasmal haze.

_He’s…so cute…_ _♥_

_So…sexy…_

Gon’s eyes, with their hazel cores shining brightly with his wild thoughts and innocence, were locked with his and in them Hisoka saw a reflection of his own animalistic passion.

“Gon…~♣”

The young man pressed himself harder against him and whether that was or was not intentional he could not tell but Gon continued to roll his body just as seductively as before, without missing a beat.

Hisoka’s hard shaft was at full attention now and he groaned. What Gon was doing felt so good that it was beginning to get painful. He wanted to stop this dance and just bury his long hot, hard length inside of the limber body grinding on his cock but at the same time he liked the way Gon was teasing him in such a devastatingly erotic way that he did not want it to end.

He was conflicted and even under the colourful lowlights, the scarlet blush rising up his neck was visible on his alabaster skin.

_Is it…getting hotter in here…? Or is it just me…?_ _♥_

“Gon…” Hisoka swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that the young rambunctious Hunter could feel it; that rock hard part of his body that constantly wanted to push itself deep into him. “What…are you doing…? ~♠”

Was Gon even aware that he was playing a very dangerous game? Or did that fact excite him?

Gon only laughed and went up on tiptoes (ensuring to slide the front of his body up over Hisoka's clothed cock as he did so) to whisper close to his ear, “You were following me through the city, weren’t you?”

It was not a question, but a statement—an accusation—and before Hisoka could respond, that whisper was followed with, “I’ve caught you.”

Hisoka's gaze went from the bright, untamed fire in those hazel eyes, to the blush on tanned cheeks that created a backdrop to the plump lips that were cockily quirked in a mischievous smirk and that was when he understood what was happening.

Gon was drunk.

No wonder. Now it all made sense.

When he had walked into the club to see the young Hunter and his best friend arguing near the bar, he knew that something was odd. He had been stalking the boy for hours, having spotted him and his friend moving around the city: eating ice cream, pizza, window shopping and playing various games together at the mall. But clearly, before he had casually entered that club a little after they did, Gon had somehow gotten his hands on a little alcohol. Or was it a lot?

Gon and Killua's argument had been heated and it piqued Hisoka's interest so much to the point that he had moved from watching them at a distance to covertly lingering close by, wondering what the disagreement could possibly be about when a blushing, grinning Gon, having spotted him, had suddenly whipped around and demanded that he dance with him.

He had not realized that Gon was inebriated at first because apparently, Gon was the type of drunk who got a little wild as all his inhibitions were removed but maintained a clear thought process and a steady gait.

“Heh…” Gon grinned. “Hisoka…?”

Hearing his name from Gon’s lips was like a melody being played on his heart strings and Hisoka was all mixed up now, mostly because the blood that belonged in his brain had all departed to another organ.

This beautiful young man with skin the color of warm sun-kissed caramel was grinding against him with a gaze filled with lewd intent.

Hisoka was always the one to make sexual advances on Gon whenever they happened to meet; teasing and laughing at the blushing face that was the usual result of his coarse phrases, but now that this blushing boy had taken the initiative and challenged him, his brain had flat lined.

Never did he imagine that Gon would be this soft, this warm and feel this good in his hands.

And as though wanting to take advantage of Gon's inebriated state to do what he’d always dreamt of, his hands slid down to Gon's butt of their own accord and a shaky groan left Hisoka's lips as he felt the plumpness of those firm yet fat ass cheeks in Gon's green shorts.

_So…nice…~_ _♥_

_They’re just as tight, soft and plump as I knew they would be…_ he squeezed Gon's ass harder as the boy’s hips continued to move rhythmically and his butt flexed in his palms _…oh gods…oh…yes…_ _♥♥~_

Gon responded by flirtatiously placing his hands on Hisoka’s muscular chest, silently marvelling at how good those well-developed muscles felt below his thin shirt before temptingly dragging his palms to rest on his strong biceps.

With a little smirk, he squeezed Hisoka's biceps gently, his mischievous lips parting slowly, tantalizingly as he spoke, “I like this…” He paused dramatically, “…and this…ehehe…” his finger poked one of Hisoka's pebbled nipples “…among other things…”

‘What other things?!’ Hisoka wanted to ask but he could still hear Killua screaming in the distance and he wondered if this really was not a dream. Why hadn’t Killua come to pull them apart and whisk Gon away from him like he usually did? What was different this time? Gon did say that he had known that he was following him, so had Gon confided in his friend what he was planning to do and told him not to interfere? Was that what their argument earlier had been about??1 What—

“You’re always teasing me…but…you’re actually pretty shy aren’t you?2” Hisoka heard the seductively moving young man ask mockingly through the fog in his brain. He wanted to respond in his usual overconfident tone with ‘I’ll show you ‘ _shy’_ later~’, his words as salacious and sexually charged possible, but his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

Whatever it was that Gon was doing to him with the way he kept undulating his hot body against his had completely immobilized him.

Were all island boys like this or was it just Gon?3

Hisoka blushed as Gon rubbed his body up and down his front now, essentially making his happy erection even happier.

_No…it’s only Gon…_ he thought, _Only my Gon-kun could be like this…~_ _♥_

“Do you know what’s going to happen now?” Gon laughed again4 in that same rhythmic taunt that Hisoka was beginning to realize that he loved.

 “The answer is…” Gon grinned and his eyelids lowered in a lusty half-lidded stare that went straight into Hisoka's heart, “…I’m going to make you mine tonight…”

“…~♥”

‘What a powerful weapon alcohol is…’ Hisoka found himself thinking as his soul departed from his body.

It had made this bold, adventurous boy into an even bolder one—a wild and tempting siren that Hisoka was more than willing to sacrifice everything to. And just like a siren, his Gon, with that sexy smile and beautiful body could be leading him to a sure death and he could not care any less than he did at this point.

_What an unexpected development…_ ♦

To think that he, whose thoughts were always perverse, plans explicit and intent crude would be immobilized by the limber movements of a drunk boy with bold words.

“Hisoka…”

That voice close to his ear brought him back to the present and the fact that he really was in a crowded club with Gon pressing close to him.

“…I have something to tell you…hehe…”

“Oh…?” Hisoka choked out, trying to hold on to what little life energy he had left. “W-what…is it…Gon-kun? ~♥”

“I’m a virgin and today’s my birthday.”

_Ahhh~_ _♥_

The music was slow, and so were Gon's movements, but the stuttering beats of Hisoka's heart were fast and he was dying. Slowly.

It was like a repeat of Zebil Island5. Yes, he saw it in Gon's lustful gaze; that clear quiet confidence that revelled in the fact that he had caught him unawares yet again.

And that gaze also told him that that night, Gon was going to be taking what he wanted from him, whether or not he was willing to comply.

Never did Hisoka believe that one day his unripened fruit would have him in a situation like this—speechless, confused and in awe.

Forever the predator, Hisoka was now the prey.

 

* * *

 

FIND ME |[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CherryStLouis1)| [Mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@UnexpectedxD)| [About Me](https://listography.com/3021420971) | [NSFW Art Bonus (unrelated to this story)](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72652900) |

* * *

 

 

lol I just had to draw this haha.

**A/N: **Gon will lose that virginity if Hisoka's still alive after this.

FOOTNOTES:

1 Yeah…Gon had basically told Killua that he was going to get himself some of that clown booty on his birthday night and Killua told him that he’s only saying that cuz he’s drunk and he’d fucking die before he could even start to regret it but Gon basically told him that he doesn’t care.

 

 

 

 

 

And being the messed up sadist that I am, I'm imagining the following as they yell at each other right before the start of this fic:

 

**KILLUA:** "You're only saying that cuz you're drunk!"

**GON** : "I am not. I'm serious!"

**GON** : "Now is the best time! It's my birthday and I'm drunk so I don't really care what happens...hehehe...I think it will be fun actually..."

**GON** : "Heh you saw how big he was on Greed Island-" *Smirks* "It will definitely be great..."

**KILLUA** : "What the hell, Gon?! If Hisoka doesn't kill you before he fucks you, his dick definitely will!"

**GON** : "Is that a challenge, Killua? You think that I can't take that dick don't you?" *giggles* "I can I swear and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow-!"

**KILLUA** : *thoroughly annoyed* "How is it possible for someone to not fucking care this much about their safety?! I fucking care about you and if you die! Gon...why Hisoka?! You're so reckless! He's a freaking creep!"

**GON** : "But he's the one person who won't reject me! And why are you always telling me I'm reckless? I want to lose my virginity and Hisoka is the only person who's been so persistent! He's been with me all this time! I want to know about those nasty things he's always telling me...! If not with him, then who?!"

**KILLUA** : "Who else?! There's always the one who's been with you all this damn time!"

**GON** : *completely at a loss* "...'who's been with me all this time'?" *cocks his head to one side* "You're repeating the same thing I said, Killua. That's why I said I'm going to give it to Hisoka tonight-"

**KILLUA** : *Roars in anger and frustration* "Arghhhhh!"

**KILLUA** : "Gon! You really are daft aren't you?! How could you not notice?"

**GON** : "Notice what?" *drunken confusion*

**GON** : "Ehehe...I know I'm kinda drunk but I'm not really getting what you're saying? I don't know what I'm supposed to notice!"

**KILLUA** : "..."

**GON** : *frowning* "Are you going to tell me I'm stupid again for not noticing something?"

**KILLUA** : *blushing* "It's just that..."

**GON** : *blinks in surprise at his friend's blushing face* "What is it, Killua...? You look kinda red. Are you getting sick? I don't think the alcohol is affecting you as much as me..."

**KILLUA** : "Ah...no...um..." *thinking* Oh gods I can't believe I'm going to confess to him inside of a damn nightclub!

**GON** : "Killua?"

**KILLUA** : "Well...you see, it's like this... Um...why should you lose your virginity to Hisoka when I want...no...like...no...love-"

**GON** : *Looks behind him to see Hisoka stalking nearby* "Hey Killua!" *Giggles drunkenly and turns back to Killua to whisper* "Hold that thought for a moment, look who followed us in here just like I told you he would!"

**KILLUA** : *Gasps as Gon turns away from him* "Wait...where are you going, Gon?!"

**GON** : "I told you..." *Grins pervertedly* "I'm going to get me some of that clown booty that just delivered itself to me...hehehe" *drunken giggling as he starts walking off*

**KILLUA** : "At least wait till I tell you what I was going to say!"

**KILLUA: "** You'll change your mind I swear!"

**GON** : "I said we'll talk later!"

**GON:** "And don't try to stop me or else I'll be really mad at you!"

**KILLUA** : "Wait!"

**GON** : *Runs off and up to Hisoka*

**GON** : "Hisoka. Dance with me."

**KILLUA** : *Watching with a pained expression* "Gon...why... 💔"

**Author:** *Sitting in a corner of that club sipping tea as the entire scene unfolds before my eyes* "Yes, nice. I quite like the taste of this tea. Heartbreak adds such a lovely flavor :)"

 

2 HxH Episode 142: Hisoka talking about how he’s shy (yeah…)

3 The dance Gon was doing is a popular dance from the Tropics. I think it’s called ‘dirty dancing’ in other parts of the world…

4 Gon was laughing because he realized that his question sounded like something Hisoka would say (and it **_was_** something Hisoka said to him in the UxD universe I believe lol)

5 HxH Volume 4 Chapters 26 – 28: Gon hunted Hisoka on Zebil Island and took what he wanted (his tag). Now in this story he did it again and in a way that Hisoka did not anticipate. But this time, he’s not going to get punched, unless he’s into that of course…

 

 


End file.
